


Tony the Tiger is kinky.

by Anonymous



Category: cereal - Fandom, my huge dick, tony the tiger - Fandom
Genre: FUCK, God - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Mmmm, Sex, im so hard, sed, sez - Freeform, tony is so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sexy.
Relationships: Tony the Tiger/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Tony the Tiger is kinky.

Tony is a hot man, you can admit that. His paws are caressing your thighs with your hands tied above your head, your eyes water as the cockring grips at your cock, keeping you from coming even with the vibrator up your ass—he’s making you so needy and you can only thank god that you don’t have a blindfold because the deep eyes staring at you as the vibrator starting going faster? It’s perfection, perfection, you can’t help how much you love it.

It’s like you have a new life to have your thoughts melting away in your head, slowly replaced by pleads and pleads with your mouth repeating pleas—you’re surprised he isn’t showing his cock in your mouth with rigor—it makes you whine to think about it. You want to be thrown around like a rag doll, mouth fucked, throat fucked… you just want to be used more than as a person laying down, a fucking bounce back for Tony from his relationship with the Grinch that ended a while ago.

“Please. Please Tony. Fuck my mouth,” you plead, beg, need, you need Tony.

Tony felt taken aback, even though this was his plan all along. He just shook his head, feeling lightheaded when you smiled up at him, an attempt to be appealing, showing off your lips. One of his hands moves from your ass (you didn’t even realise it had gone there, so needy and overwhelmed like a dumb little whore huh) to your thigh with a slight tap at the cockring, making you moan. With his other hand, after putting down the remote of the vibrator and climbing between your legs, he slid his fingers into you hair and grabs a hold of it, harsh and needy in a way you love, you feel so wanted, so hot, you feel like he wants to fuck you silly. He takes advantage of the fact you’re distracted, bringing you in for a harsh kiss with teeth colliding, your legs spasming. You’re so close but so far fuck.

“Check in. What colour?”  
“G-green.”

You moan, leaning in to the kiss he gives you like a dumb little baby. You can actually feel words escaping your mind, making speaking harder as you whimper and whimper, pulling at the rope holding your hands up. Your eyes gloss even more, you can’t focus on anything.”

“Do you want to be fucked that badly? Does your throat need a heavy pretty cock in it? Do you need to swallow cum, need to suck huh baby? You need to suck a cock until it’s the only thing you can do huh? Are you a dumb little whore?”

Your hand has a clicker, twice for yes, once for no, three times for check in. And you just keep clicking twice over and over and over and over, it’s the only noise other than whimpering in the room. 

“What a pretty whore, so ready for me, so thoughtless. Bet you can’t even remember your own name huh baby? What’s your name?”

To be honest you don’t remember, giving him confused eyes for a sadistic laugh to rip from his throat, his dick coming closer to your mouth. Please please please.

You take it into your mouth, breathless already, you want him to take charge and fuck your throat. And when he starts, you slack your jaw, closing your eyes in need. And then he laughs again.

“This is what happens to whores, did you know that? Did you know whores get fucked into the next century? Did you know you are so much prettier when your pretty head doesn’t think so much?”

You click yes yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyesyes his mouth letting out an another chuckle.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth and then do your ass? Do you want to be full of dick, every hole it can fit full of my dick? Is that what you want baby?”

You click yes with enthusiasm.

“Are you that cock-hungry you want me to do both your holes? Huh, what a dumb little baby, if I take the cockring off, don’t cum before I do.”

You nod excitedly, the ring taken off and fuck you can barely hold it being fucked in the mouth god please. You wish he would keep talking like that.

“All you are here for is to make me feel good, you toy, you’re a slut. All you sluts are good for it being cockwarmers. You’d love if I kept you here huh? Wouldn’t you?”

You continue nodding, bopping your head too fuck you’re gonna cum you’re gonna cum you’re gonna—your head is so light everything is so light and fuckfuck you don’t know what to do anymore because the dick is making you so needy.

You both come at the same time and the taste of cum is the last thing before you pass out.


End file.
